Roxas' Pregnancy: REWRITE
by XxVegeta'sLoverxX
Summary: Roxas can't tell Axel his real feelings but, they go to a bar, get drunk, have sex, Roxas gets pregnant. What is a guy to do! AkuRoku Yaoi!, Mpreg


**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, RUKI WOULD HAVE ALREADY GIVEN ME LOTF OF BABIES BY NOW!**

**Anyway...I hope you like thw remake so...enjoy! **

"Axel." I said gazing into his cerulean eyes.

"Yeah?" He asks also gazing into blue eyes.

"Do you love me?" I asked, a little nervous about what he might say. What if he says he doesn't?" I look at him again, waiting for the worst.

"Y-Yeah...I do...Got it Memorized?" He says smriking and pointing a finger to his forehead like he always does when he says that.

I smile and jump onto him and kiss him deeply. He kisses back in a more passionate, and soft way. I moan into his mouth as he explores my mouth.

He tastes of Sea Salt Ice Cream... "I love you Axel..." I say as I embrace him. He jsut smirks. "Same here shorty..." I puff out my cheeks and he laughs as he kisses me again.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I sit up right as fast as I woke up to the stupid fucking alarm clock going off. "I CAN'T TELL AXEL HOW I FEEL!" I scream and then look at the clock, as it reads 9:00 AM. "Shit! I'm late!" I jump out of the bed and run straight for the bathroom, but fall face first to the floor.

I rub my face in pain. I get back up and slam the bathroom door and get myself all fixed up.

"Hair fixed... Check...Teeth brushed...Check...clothes...Check..." I say slap my cheeks a few time to make sure I'm wide awake.

"Alright! Its time to go!"

Before I do anything else...let me give you a brief description of myself...

**Name: Roxas**

**Age: 18**

**Sex: Male**

**Height: 5'2**

**Hobbies: Hanging out with Axel**

**Crush: Axel**

**Weight: 122 Lbs** _(thats my real weight in real life...plus im only 4'10..in height...it sucks being fat and small...)_

I run outside and hop onto my bike and head to Axel's house.

When I was about to pull up into he drive way I scream something out to him. "Axel! I'm here!" I finally pull up into his drive way and get off my bike and park it in the grass.

"Oh, hey Roxas. Ready to go out?" Axel says smirking like he usually does. I nod and he grabs me by the arm and drags me over to the passenger side of his car and shove me in and shut the door on me.

He gets in and we head off to a bar called Kingdom Hearts Cafe/Bar.

"Why did you take me here of all places?" I ask getting out of the car and shutting the door to look up at the hideous looking sign.

He grabs my arm again. "To go have some fun for once so, enjoy it while it lasts shorty." He smirks and drags me in. "I keep telling you not to call me shorty!" I pout and let him drag me in.

We both sit at the bar side and sit down. "Hey dude! Two shots over here! " Axel yells to the bartender. The bartender slides us 2 shots of liquor (bad speller...and I dont feel like using Google right now..). 

Axel chugs down his and shoves the glass on the table and looks at me. "Well? You gonna drink or what?" He mumbles to me. He's alreadt drunk...

Might as well...

I chug down my shot and shove it down. I feel a bit...tipsy...Shit..i'm drunk...we both cannot hold down alot of alcohol...

"Hey Axel...lets go back to your place..." I mutter out while slinging my arm over his shoulders and laugh. "Whatever Rox." He says getting up and asking someone to drive us home.

When we get to his house he brings me to his room and shoves me down into his bed.

"What'ch you do-" He stops my sentence by crashing his lips onto mine. I have been wanting this for so long...He has no idea...

I accept his kiss and allow him to explore my mouth. He moves his leg to grind against my dick. I moan in pleasure. "Please...fuck me Axel..." I groan as he throws my clothes across the room and fucks me all night.

The next morning, we both wake up with a hangover. "Shit...Axel...get up...its mornin'..."I shake him to wake him up. He groans and manages to sit up.

"Damn...I got a huge hangover..." He holds his head to keep his head from spinning. "So do I but, do you see me complainin'?" I said looking at him and laying against him.

"I'm...actually glad this happened...You know?" I said kisses his neck. He jsut smiles and embraces me. "I know...so do I..." Then we both fall asleep again.

4 months later...

I wake up at home, feeling really bad. I jump out of the bed and run to the bathroom and throw up in the toliet. "The hell?" I go wide-eyed.

"No way..." I run out of the bathroom and go outside. I get on my bike and head over to Axel's. "AXEL!" I throw my bike into his yark and run inside. Thank god he lives alone...Thank God I do too...

Axel jumps out of bed and runs to the living room panting. "What's wrong?!" He asks in a panic.

"I think...I'm...pregnant!" I say in a panic. He looks at me and rns over to me and hugs me. "That's great! But first, lets go to the hospital to make sure.." He says taking me outside and rushing me over to the hospital.

The doctor does an ultrasound and goes wide-eyed. "Wow...you really are pregnant..." The doctor says. I scream in excitment.

"No need to scream...damn..." Axel says holding his ears.

2 months later...

Axel comes over to eat. "I made dinner so, lets eat!" We both sit at the dinner table and enjoy so nice, home cooked food.

After dinner, Axel drags me up to his room and tells me to sit on the edge of the bed. I do so and ask why.

"What are you doing?" I ask looking at him confused. He gets down in one knee and takes out a small black box and opens in in front of me. "Roxas...I know your a guy in all but, will you be my wife our should I say...husband? So we can both take care of the baby?" He asks smiling.

A tear falls and I smile. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will be!" I get down off the bed and hug him. He hugs me back and kisses me.

A few months after our, baby boy was born, We got married.

We named him Roxel. His har was blond at the top and red at the bottom.

Me and Axel lay in our bed with Roxel in our arms. "This is the best..Roxel is so cute... I'm glad we had him..I love you Axel..." I say smiling.

Axel just smiles back. "I love you too, got it memorized?" Roxel just giggles.

**Authors note: I made a rewrite since the original sucked ass! I hope this one is better! Please comment and tell me!**


End file.
